


Little Things

by Mirimea



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimea/pseuds/Mirimea
Summary: It is strange how a smell can be so entirely, pleasantly familiar and yet so difficult to describe.A little McPriceley tidbit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like whenever I post a chapter of Bricks I need to write something digustingly happy to make up for it. This is entirely guilty-pleasure-y plotless sap that I posted on my tumblr @notlikelionking a couple of days ago. I try to avoid posting (most of) my ficlets here to keep from spamming, but this page has been so silent on the BoM side lately. :P

It is strange how a smell can be so entirely, pleasantly familiar and yet so difficult to describe. It is _warm_ , somehow, and just a little bit sexy in a peculiar way that Connor files away for later consideration while he pops the slices of bread into the toaster. The kitchen is cold, so he pulls the knitted shirt tighter around his body, humming a tune to himself while he fetches the milk from the fridge.

Kevin comes stumbling into the kitchen a couple of minutes later, grumpy-looking and with his hair a mess. Connor knows that he has valiantly tried to be a morning person for most of his life, and has only recently become comfortable enough with himself to acknowledge that he is _not_ , finally allowing himself to act accordingly. Today he has a good excuse, however, Connor gives him that.

“Good morning,” Connor sings along to the tune he has been humming, fighting the urge to tap his heels along with it. He tries different keys, trying to find a rhythm he likes, “ _Good_ morning, good _morning_.”

Kevin looks unimpressed as he sits down at the kitchen table. “Is that my shirt?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Connor replies cheerfully, tugging at it with his hand. “What’s yours is mine. Right?”

Kevin mostly looks bemused, which he usually does when he finds Connor’s moods to be overwhelming. Combined with his lingering grumpiness it becomes almost unforgivingly cute. Connor has to restrain himself from cooing, because he is pretty sure that it would be to take it one step to far.

Instead he takes the bread from the toaster and drops a slice on each plate, kissing Kevin on the cheek as he passes before making a face. “Stubble.”

“Well.” Kevin strokes a hand over his chin. “I just woke up.”

“I know you did,” Connor says fondly, patting his shoulder. “I forgive you.”

“How grand of you.”

“Oh shush.” He cracks an egg into the bowl with an elegant flick of his wrist. “You’re just grumpy because the plane was so late last night. But see, I even made breakfast to cheer you up.”

Kevin does something strange with his mouth that—sort of—looks like the beginning of a smile. “I got three hours of sleep. Three.”

“Poor baby.” He cracks another egg, then whisks them together while adding some milk, tries to smile as saucily over the bowl as possible. “I had plans for you last night, but under the circumstances I was thinking we could indulge in them today instead.”

“Oh?” Kevin, more awake now, looks at him quizzically as though he thinks Connor has arranged a picnic or a trip to the zoo. “What sort of plans?”

“Then sort of plans you make when you haven’t seen your boyfriend in the past two months.” Connor holds his hands over the saucepan to check the heat, then pours the eggs in before he turns to blow Kevin a kiss—only to realize that he still looks confused. “Sex, Kevin. You, me, naked. In bed. Or right here in the kitchen, if you’d prefer. It’s been _two months_ , dear.”

“Oh.” The smallest hint of a blush; Connor knows that Kevin doesn’t like feeling like a fool. “That sounds—good.”

 “Just eat your breakfast and I’ll tell you more about it.” Connor stirs in the saucepan, then winks at him. “You’re going to need your strength.”


End file.
